


Indelible

by Impressioniste



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impressioniste/pseuds/Impressioniste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No use crying over spilled ink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indelible

“You’re up early.”

Garrett turns his head immediately at the sound of Anders’ voice, grateful for an excuse to wrest his attention away from painfully tedious response letter he has been working on unsuccessfully for far too long. The heavy sleepiness fades from Anders’ eyes as he pads softly across the room toward Garrett, stopping at his side. He’s fresh out of bed, his hair loose and tousled, shirt half-open and wrinkled, and trouserless, covered only by the shirt and his smallclothes. Anders’ fingertips settle lazily at the back of Garrett’s neck as he turns, finding the soft, sensitive strip of flesh just beneath his collar, tickling as they absently stroke against his skin.

“You’re one to talk. You were awake before dawn.” Garrett leans his head to the side, letting the quill fall from his fingertips and onto the desk beside the inkwell as he presses his face against Anders’ hip, rubbing his cheek against the thin fabric of his smalls.

” _Someone_ took it upon himself to trick me back into bed.” Anders’ lips twist into a soft, wry smile as he playfully runs his fingers up along the back of Garrett’s neck, sliding them affectionately through his thick mop of dark hair.

“ _Trick?_ ” Garrett snorts, and pauses thoughtfully. “Well, I suppose there **was** some sleight of hand involved.” A roguish grin breaks out across his face and he turns in his chair, slipping his arms around Anders’ waist, sliding his hands up underneath the back of his loosely hanging shirt. His face slides from Anders’ hip to his belly, which feels softer and much more inviting beneath Garrett’s cheek.

“I should say so,” Anders drawls, swatting the top of Garrett’s head, gently. “You’re far too charming for your own good, you know.”

“Just another one of my many damnable character flaws,” Garrett chuckles, tipping his head back to glance up at Anders, who looks down at him with a sweetly adoring expression on his face. “I’ll get right on that. Just as soon as I’ve finished attending tea parties and finding lost dogs and turning up missing smallclothes for half the nobility in Hightown.”

“What do you expect? You’re their big, strong hero,” Anders teases, pushing Garrett back and nudging him into his chair, slipping out of his arms and leaning forward with his hands on his shoulders.

Anders smiles and presses their mouths together only lightly at first, just a playful brush of his lips that somehow manages to get the better of him far too quickly, becoming deeper and hungrier with each passing moment, and Garrett slips his arms around Anders’ neck, drawing him in closer, kissing him back until neither of them can breathe.

“But I saw you first,” Anders murmurs warmly against Garrett’s lips, caught somewhere between gasping for breath and laughing softly all at once, his fingers crawling up the sides of Garrett’s neck and clutching his face on both sides, rubbing in little circles against his bearded cheeks.

Garrett swallows the smart response that’s all but hanging from his lips as Anders kisses him again, lingering only briefly this time before moving on to his neck, nipping eagerly at the soft skin of his throat before pulling away again, fingers kneading firmly into Garrett’s thighs as he slides down to his own knees, resting his head in his warm, inviting lap with a soft, languid sigh.

Garrett reaches down with a small, indulgent smile on his lips, fondly toying with Anders’ messy blond hair, twisting locks of it around the tips of his fingers and then stroking them flat. Anders practically purrs at the touch, nuzzling his cheek against Garrett’s thigh, breath hot and heavy through the smooth fabric of his finely-woven trousers.

“Anders…” Garrett sighs, his thumb trailing along the line of Anders’ jaw until Anders turns his head and peers up to look at him, his warm, brown eyes crinkling at the corners with a smile that Garrett can’t see but knows is there, hidden just below the curve of his inner thigh.

“Relax, love.” Anders’ voice is light and airy and nearly hums against Garrett’s groin as he presses in closer, brushing his lips directly against the bulge growing quickly in his trousers.

Garrett closes his eyes and complies, fighting back what little desire he has to push Anders away and fulfill his other obligations, though, truthfully, it really is not much of a fight at all. Even if he does have work to do, he can always make time for Anders. No matter how much time they spend together, he always wants _more_ , regardless of whether it’s only minutes or hours, or even days or years. It never feels like enough.

His train of thought crashes off its tracks and Garrett is quickly brought back to his senses as Anders’ fingers hook beneath the waistband of his trousers, nudging them down and leaving them bunched just above his knees. Sometimes, Anders likes to tease, to make Garrett squirm before actually touching him, but not today, apparently, because before he has a chance to wonder if he will or he won’t, his smalls are already being tugged down his hips to join his trousers.

Garrett is half erect before Anders touches him at all, groaning softly and pressing the tip of his tongue up against the roof of his mouth to hold in the sound. One hand buries itself in Anders’ hair, his fingers twisting and tugging gently, while the other grabs the edge of the desk for him to brace himself, his fingertips pressing hard against the polished wood.

When Anders’ tongue finally laps at the head of Garrett’s cock it takes every ounce of willpower he has not to thrust forward and choke him, his abdominal muscles tightening themselves into knots as he exercises that small amount of restraint. The hot, sticky dribble of pre-come is bitter on Anders’ tongue, but it tastes like Garrett, makes him feel like devouring him from the inside out, and there, in the moment, that’s all that he wants.

Garrett is hard and hot and full by the time Anders’ mouth closes over him, his hips jerking forward in response, his hand pushing down on the back of Anders’ head as he buries himself right up to his balls, clawing at the desk for support. Anders gags at first, his head snapping back a moment later as he gasps for breath, licking at the milky droplets left clinging to his lips before dropping back down, his head bobbling at a slow, steady pace.

There are words on Garrett’s lips that he wants to let spill out, but they all seem ridiculous with Anders’ mouth on his cock so he simply moans instead, and the sounds serve a similar enough purpose—to let Anders know exactly how he feels.

The noises bubbling up from Garrett’s throat are more than enough for Anders, and he responds in kind, picking up the pace and taking in Garrett completely once more, though this time he’s ready for it when Garrett’s hips buck uncontrollably against him, with one hand firm on the base of Garrett’s cock and the other splayed out across the inside of his thigh.

Garrett doesn’t warn him when he comes, but Anders hears his breath catch in his throat, the sound of the subtle shift in pitch as he groans and grips Anders’ hair in one fist, hitting the desk with the other, sending the inkwell toppling over onto its side, spilling its contents over the edge of the desk and onto the rug beneath. Anders sucks and splutters as he swallows, a thin trickle leaking at corner of his mouth.

A thin sheen of sweat glistens on Garrett’s forehead and neck as he slumps back in his chair, breathing heavily. Anders smiles, wiping the last bits of Garrett from his chin and pulls himself up from the floor to straddle his lap, feeling the pulse of Garrett’s heart at his throat, beating wildly beneath his fingers as he draws him in for a kiss.

It’s always strange to taste himself on Anders’ lips, but Garrett is too warm and sated and content to care. 

“I love you,” he murmurs between kisses, burying his hands in Anders’ hair and pulling him closer.

Anders says it back almost immediately, though the words themselves are nearly lost in the muffled depths of a kiss.

“Always?” Garrett says, pulling back just enough to look directly into Anders’ eyes, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand.

“Forever and a day.” Anders doesn’t hesitate, turning his head to kiss the tips of Garrett’s fingers, one by one. He stops suddenly when he reaches Garrett’s index finger, tilting his head to one side.

“Garrett, love?” Anders says curiously.

“Yes?” A sheepishly pained grimace spreads over Garrett’s face as Anders focuses his gaze on him.

“Are you aware that you’ve got ink all over your hands?”

“As of about twelve seconds ago, yes,” Garrett says, biting his cheek and cursing softly under his breath, glancing over at the spilled inkwell on his desk, and then back at Anders. “But that should be the least of your worries right now.”

Anders wrinkles his brow in confusion as his smile turns into a frown. “Beg pardon?”

“My hands make quite the fetching companion to go with your hair,” Garrett says, pressing his lips together to avoid chuckling.

Anders reaches up immediately, instinctively running his fingers through his hair and then holding them out in front of his face, where he can very clearly see the small streaks of black across his palms.

“ _Garrett_ ,” Anders sighs, peering down at him with an exasperated look on his face.

“We’ll just say it’s a new trend,” Garrett offers, helpfully.

“Right. You know me. _Always_ prancing about in the latest fashions.” Anders rolls his eyes, wiping his hands on the fabric of his smallclothes.

“If anybody asks, just tell them it’s Orlesian,” Garrett grins broadly, attempting to pull Anders close and change the subject with a kiss.

Anders simply shakes his head and laughs, and lets himself be kissed.


End file.
